


Agron Takes a Bath

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet.  Set during random downtime in between Sacramentum and Balance. </p><p>Because I like to believe Nasir was still a little snooty about cleanliness at this point and wouldn’t have hooked up with an unwashed Agron.  And apparently Agron has never bathed in a tub before. </p><p>Pardon all mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agron Takes a Bath

Nasir spares an appreciative glance at Agron’s well-muscled form before motioning for him to step into waiting bath.

‘I shall catch death of illness once protective layer has been stripped from body,’ Agron protests, eyeing steaming tub warily. 

Nasir smiles up at Agron sweetly, but his voice holds dangerous edge. ‘You will catch worse from me if you allow water to cool.’

‘I surrender to your ministrations, but I pray you keep them brief,’ Agron sighed, looking askance at strigil Nasir holds. With reluctance of cat Agron lowers toe into water. And snatches it quickly back out, nearly losing balance in his haste. 

Nasir scowls. ‘Agron, you are no child. Do not expect me to remain pressed to your side when wild boar holds sweeter aroma!’

Chastened by Nasir’s fierceness, Agron climbs gracelessly into tub, sinking down into near-scalding water. He looks up at Nasir nervously, clearly waiting for assault on his person with strigil to commence.

Nasir can only with great effort hide smile that threatens to crack composure. ‘I shall be gentle with you,’ Nasir promises, reaching for jug of oil. 

Agron leers suggestively, but Nasir holds firm in intent. He would have preferred to soak Agron in numerous near-scalding baths, followed by cooling rinse before taking strigil and oil to skin, but Agron’s reluctance to bathe - coupled with difficulty of heating so much water - has altered plan.

‘Agron, still impatient movements and cease splashing filthy water onto me. Allow steam to loosen dirt and bath will soon be over.’

‘I do not care for such indulgences,’ Agron growls, but he sinks down into water, knees bent, and stays put. 

‘Do you not care to indulge in me?’ And Nasir bats dark lashes, kneeling down to overturn hidden jug of warm water onto Agrons head. 

Agron sputters under assault, but Nasir’s quick fingers deftly massage oil and water into Agron’s hair and scalp, quieting his indignant love.

Agron sighs under Nasir’s touch through several rinses, and it takes all of Nasir’s control not to climb into filthy tub with Agron. By the time brown water cools, Agron’s hair is as soft and lank as baby’s, his skin several shades lighter. 

‘I would have you massage my body with oils now,’ Agron said softly, hopefully, rising to feet as he speaks.

‘I must yet rinse remaining dirt from body,’ begins Nasir doubtfully, but before he can complete thought, Agron is leaping naked to ground, streaking around side of temple behind which bath is hidden from prying eyes. 

Nasir hears jeering laughter, loud German exclamations, sound of much splashing, and before he can fathom what madness has struck his man, Agron reappears before him, still dripping wet.

‘With aid of my kinsmen I am rinsed!’ Agron announces. ‘Proceed with oils.’

Nasir stares, and this time cannot hold back amusement.


End file.
